Rebirth
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: He came back to them through his vessel. Mildly dark. Tie in to The Painter universe and spoilers for movie and the fic. Read at own risk and don't hate me for this [smile/cry]
1. Rolling In The Deep

_Okay, so I had this really uber depressing sad idea for my OC Ami, which is not canon in 'The Painter' (not to mention some mild spoilers), but I'm uber excited for this and want to share it with you. I want to give you readers more time to know Ami in The Painter', but this story is alive already :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiro looked weird. What happened to make him come over so quickly? Did something happen in the lab?<p>

Beads of sweat were on his skin, panting rapidly like a dog.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Ami walked over to her late boyfriend's brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tadashi's lost made Ami a reck. She couldn't sleep and the days dragged on, day after day. Despite the turbulent ordeal, her eyes seemed serene through the dark marks on her face.

"Tadashi," another pant left him. "He… he's back."

The silence pierced through the air.

Ami blinked. "What?"

"Baymax… I. I was experimenting with this chip I found and then… Baymax was gone. When he rebooted, talked… it wasn't him."

What Hiro said made no sense. "Hiro, what are you saying? Tadashi's gone. Whatever you heard, you probably want him back. It's been months, I know, but you got to accept the fact he's not here."

"You got to see this, Ami, when he talked to me, he told me he wanted to see you again."

Hiro was a little old to be playing this game.

"Okay, I don't know what's gotten over you, but this is a sick joke. You're his brother, Hiro. You'd do this to your own brother? I loved him! I was in as much pain as you were!"

"Ami?"

Teardrop rolling down her face, every inch of herself froze. That familiar voice rang through her head. Despite it's robotic chirp, it had the same warmth she always knew. The same warmth of his skin, his face, his lips.

Instead of his tan skin, Baymax's white frame was there. The way he moved was imprecise. Almost as if it were more… human.

She almost couldn't hear herself. "This is a joke."

"Ami, it's me…" Baymax's hands reached out. "Tadashi."

"Hiro, did you change Baymax's voice, this better be a sick joke!" she was beyond hysterics.

"Ami…! Ami, it's me." Baymax's hands reached for her frame, breaking her away from Hiro.

"Remember? I knew you ever since Kame Elementary School. You hate macaroni and cheese. Your favourite colour is red. You told me that when you're with me, you didn't have to prove anything to me. And you didn't. Remember that night when we talked on the fire escape at Sakura University? You told me that you were afraid. Afraid that if I saw you differently, I'd think less of you and leave. But I told you that I wasn't going anywhere. That nothing you did could ever do that."

Every detail he mentioned made the tears flow out. It was Tadashi. He knew all her secrets. This wasn't a joke at all.

"Before you moved to New Yorea, I gave you a nut bolt to remember me by. You and your mother made it into a necklace, and I was so happy to see that you kept it."

Ami breathed. She remembered placing the nut bolt necklace on Tadashi's shrine. It was at that time she let go of the part of Tadashi she kept for years.

She already let go of him a long time ago. "I mourned for you."

"Ami, no, please. It_ is _me, Tadashi."

"I mourned for you and couldn't sleep for days. I mourned for you, accepted the fact you were gone. Now you do this to me?!"

"Ami…!"

"No, you are not him." She backed away from the possessed machine.

"Ami, please…!" The white robot collapsed down on his knees, a grainy sob left his voice box. "I'd never give up on you. Ever. I love you."

Tadashi's faith in people made him admirable. I was how she fell in love with him from the start, all those years ago when they were children on the playground.

She dashed out of the door into the dark night, the cold wind against her shins.

Baymax may have his voice. His memories. But it would never truly be Tadashi.

* * *

><p><em>While thinking of the idea, it made me thought of Adele's Rolling In The Deep. (And I'm not a hardcore Adele fan, but the Adele fad was like… years ago. haha)<em>

_I have made myself sad… ahh. QQ _

_You may commence the hating on my person c': ;; _


	2. Maps

**Maps**

* * *

><p>We had… so many plans together.<p>

Our dreams were so much the same, the future seemed endless. There was no end in sight. I made Baymax, Ami got that internship at Kikyo Fashions. And to make it even more wonderful, when we had our first kiss… I couldn't believe how happy I was.

How happy we were.

We were finally together as a couple. I'd never thought Ami and I would be together, but it seemed like pure fate when she moved back to San Fransokyo.

I remember going into the fire to save Professor Callahan. I don't remember much from then, but I heard something go off, this light was around me. I thought I died, but then I found myself in Baymax's body…

When I saw Ami, I wanted to hold her. Tell her everything was gonna be okay. But she ran.

Even though she looked frail, I wanted to tell her she was still beautiful. Even though I begged for her to see that it was me, begging for her on my knees… She didn't stay.

When some jerk on the school yard threw her to the ground when we were kids, I stood up for her. On that day, I vowed to protect her from anything, and when she came back, I still kept that promise.

She can be so secretive, but only because she was afraid that others would think less of her. I never did.

She never had to prove anything to me.

"_This might sound silly, but I have this fear."_

_The night air breezed through her hair as they sat on the fire escape of the university. _

"_That one day you'll get a good look at me… and I'm going to disappoint you." Looking at him, his eyes seemed to look into her. "That you'll see that I'm not as strong or as good as you think I am." _

_Her eyes closed as she looked to her feet. "And I'm afraid that it'll change the way you feel about me." _

_They've been apart for six years. They've changed so much, and if Tadashi saw anymore of her, would he reject her? Did Tadashi hearing Ami's past made him uneasy about her? _

_He began to walk closer to her. "Nothing could ever do that, Ami." _

_Looking up, her eyes began to feel heavy. _

"_You don't have to prove anything to me." Their hands intertwined with each other. "Just be you." _

_She didn't know how to explain this feeling. All she knew was, Tadashi was still her friend. They were still friends. _

_She could tell him anything, and he'd still be there at the end of the day. Despite him going through his own suffering, he saved her, time after time. He had her back ever since day one. _

_At his side was the safest place in the world. _

_Swallowing, a hot tear rolled down her cheek. He believed in her for so long, ever since the start. How could she even think that? _

_A smile drew on her lips. "Maybe it's me that needs to start believing in you." _

She never disappointed me.

* * *

><p>Song inspiration: Maps - Maroon 5<p> 


End file.
